1. Field
The present invention relates to antenna support structures, and more particularly to a system, method, and apparatus that supports and conceals radio antennas.
2. Background
The widespread growth of wireless communications has resulted in a dramatic increase the number of radio antennas placed throughout communities. While consumer demand for increased coverage and capability of wireless communications system continues to increase, and thereby increase the need for more antennas, there is resistance by the same customers for the placement of the antennas. Typically, radio antennas are not aesthetically pleasing and are generally not well received by the local communities.
Therefore, there is a need for improved antenna placement that is more aesthetically pleasing.